Dreaming of You
by Three Lights Fan 278
Summary: Chibiusa at age 18 reflects on her past with Helios as she awaits his visit.


**Dreaming of You**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

I'm sitting in my plush room, full of fluffy pink pillow shams, covers and curtains. The room has long since changed since I was first placed into it. You'll no longer find stuffed animals about, and the small, frilly dresses of ribbons and lace that once lined the closet have now been replaced with the ones my mother used to wear. I look out my large window at the twinkling stars, smiling softly as I think of him, anticipating his arrival and thinking of the past.

_  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
_

The first time I met him, it was a dream. I can say that literally, as we actually met in my dreams. I remember he was oh, so beautiful. He was a vision of beauty, this pristine white Pegasus with his angelic wings. And so that was the name I called him. And he would ask me to keep our encounters a secret. And I did, though I wanted so badly to tell my friends of the beautiful Pegasus I saw in my dreams each night. The enchanting Pegasus showed me beautiful things in my dreams. We would fly together over the city, with him granting me the power to sprout wings in my dream.

_  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
_

My friends would learn of Pegasus, on his accord. The beautiful world he had shown me in my dreams was in danger. He was seeking a lovely maiden with the power to help him save his beautiful world. This maiden was surely Sailor Moon. She was, in my mind, everything I could never be. She had the body of a young woman. And I felt truly envious of her. Surely a child like me would hold nothing in his eyes compared to Usagi, compared to a beautiful adult woman.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do_

And we would continue to meet, every night in my dreams. And I continued wishing I was an adult, wishing I was more like Usagi, wishing to be with him. And all the time, I was so young and oblivious to his signs of affection towards me. But I continued dreaming, happily, spending my time with him and making some of the most beautiful memories I have in the corners of my mind still today.

_  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me _

One day my wish came true. I was given an adult body, thanks to a spell. I was physically an adult. Oh, I was overjoyed. I loved how beautiful I looked; I loved how the spell had made Usagi physically a kid again, and how that irked her. I loved the looks I got. But something was terribly wrong. I was no longer seeing the beautiful Pegasus in my dreams.

_  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too_

And one night he came to me again in my dreams, and I asked him why I hadn't being seeing him. He explained to me sadly that I had no more beautiful dreams for him to dwell in, to come visit me in because my dream had been to be a beautiful adult. My dream of becoming an adult had come true, thanks to the spell.

My heart was breaking. Everything about me was physically what I wanted. But all of it meant nothing if I couldn't see him anymore. All of it would be wasted if I couldn't dream of the beautiful Pegasus anymore. And so I cried out, running and reaching out to him. And then somehow I turned back into the little girl I was. But Pegasus was happy. He told me he needed my beautiful dreams, then he leaned forward to kiss me. Awkwardly, I leaned forward. I opened my eyes and then I learned the truth, that the beautiful Pegasus I saw in my dreams was the incredibly handsome boy named Helios.

And I fell in love with him from the moment he first kissed me and told me his true name. Oh, people will mock me, for saying I fell in love at such a young age. But I did. If longing to be with someone, if a blush coming to your cheeks when they call for you, and if feeling as though you'd rather be trapped forever in a dream with them than be in reality without them is love, I was deeply in love.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
_

I've grown up, and now I realize of course Helios had feelings for me, even though I was young. Looking in the mirror, I see that I now have the body of an eighteen year old, one that I've come by naturally. I look much the same as I did while under the spell back then. My hair is long like my mothers, and I still wear it in the same style, similar to hers. I now fit in her old gowns almost perfectly, and I smile looking in the mirror. Not because wearing my mother's old gown makes me look like her, or makes me feel like her or makes me feel like I'm grown. But because I see the differences between us, and I realize that I have someone who fell in love with me exactly as I was.

I hear a pebble pop against my window, and instead of being frightened, I smile. It's our secret signal. Helios has requested these kinds of meetings be kept secret, only this time for a different reason- that being King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, or as I still prefer, Papa, will ever be protective of his "little girl."

I jump off the bed and rush to the window, leaning over to help Helios crawl into my room. Once inside, he stands up and we embrace and kiss passionately. He lifts me up and sets me onto my bed.

We look at other and a small smile appears on his face as he reaches out his hand for mine. I smile back at him, looking into his beautiful eyes. And with his soft hands, he places a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. I stare at it astonished for a moment before looking back at him wide eyed.

"Lovely Princess, my life would be forever a beautiful dream if you would allow me to spend forever with you." He says with respect and sincerity, smiling up at me and then kisses my hand.

I smile widely and rush forward to embrace and kiss him again, giving him my obvious response. And he is right, our life together will forever be a beautiful dream. This time, I can be awake.

_  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_ _  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight_

Written for ameinwonderland for the Secret Santa project in sailormoonfans at livejournal 2009.

Finished December 27, 2009

Song: "Dreaming of You" by Selena

Thanks to lust4anime at YouTube for her beautiful video of Chibiusa and Helios to this song which was also inspirational. See her video here:

I thought this was going to be a horribly difficult fic to write. It took me forever to come up with a good storyline because Chibiusa is so young and for a long time, Helios is in the form of Pegasus.

Then one night when I was laying in bed, listening to my Zune, this beautiful song by Selena came on and I immediately thought that just the title itself reminded me of Chibiusa and Helios. I listened to it more than a few times, taking in the lyrics and the music, and it seemed to me to fit them beautifully. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
